1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automobile suspension systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved compression link adaptor assembly usable with existing factory equipped compression link rods to provide adjustable caster setting to a suspended automobile wheel assembly.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,040, issued to Muller, teaches a front wheel suspension assembly for motor vehicles in which the main frame of the vehicle is elastically supported on an auxillary cross frame carrying thereon the wheel suspension and the wheel spring system. The Mueller suspension system involves the use of support members elastically attached between the wheel assembly and the main frame. FIG. 4 of Muller shows explicitly the elastic attachment of the support members to the main frame, with double pairs of lock nuts serving to determine the effective length of the support members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,202, issued to Castoe, teaches adaptor assemblies which provide adjustability to the camber and caster angles of a vehicular suspension system which is designed originally to be unadjustable (that is, where the camber and caster angles are fixed during factory assembly of the vehicle). A transverse link adjustably determines the effective length between the cross member and the hub assembly to establish the camber setting of the wheel hub assembly. Also, a compression link extends between the hub assembly and a frame cross member, the effective length of the compression link being adjustable via a pair of nuts threadingly supported on a modified compression link to vary the caster angle setting. To utilize the Castoe adaptor assembly, the factory installed compression link must be modified or replaced with one conforming to that shown in the Castoe patent.